Mine
by bonesmad
Summary: She's a careless mans careful daughter,and he's the best thing for her.


You were in college, working part-time, waiting tables  
Left a small town and never looked back

It had taken years for her to really learn about his past. She'd actually gotten to visit the carnival circuit with him where he'd grown up. The life he and his wife had left years ago, but was still part of his past.

I was a flight risk, afraid of fallin'  
Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts 

She'd always told herself she would never get caught up with the ridiculousness that was love. Ever since she'd seen her own family ripped apart, she'd doubted it even existed.

I say, "Can you believe it?"  
As we're lyin' on the couch

She looked up at him, and once again mentally scolded herself for letting herself feel something for the most damaged man she'd ever met. And she'd met some bad ones. He'd sat on her couch (which she knew he'd bought with himself in mind) hours before and after a while of coercing she'd sat with him. Which due to the late hour had led to a nap.

The moment, I can see it  
Yes, yes, I can see it now 

Lying beside him now she realised just how in love with him she was. Despite herself she was after falling hard.

Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the fist time

She still remembers one of their first cases together. She'd sat beside the families pool with her head in her hands, thinking about that poor little girl who was lying in her sitting room dead because of her unstable uncle. He had wrapped an arm around her shoulders, knowing cases with children upset her the most.

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine 

She had always thought that she was the one who'd changed him, saved him a little even but the truth was it was him who'd changed her. Unknowns to himself though. He'd left her careless enough to fall in love despite guarding herself for so many years. And she had to admit it could be the best thing that had ever happened her, even if the man she had fallen for was completely unattainable.

Flash forward, and we're takin' on the world together  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place

Four years on and they had almost doubled their crime solve rate together. His own leather couch lay practically unused and most of the things from his desk had slowly migrated into her office.

You learn my secrets and figure out why I'm guarded  
You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes 

He knew everything about her. It had taken him longer then he'd thought but he knew everything now. All the painful memories she's tried to hide, and he'd managed to convince her she would never be her father.

But we got bills to pay  
We got nothin' figured out  
When it was hard to take  
Yes, yes 

Yet they fought almost everyday, maybe not fights all the time but at least one fight a day, it was just routine. Sometimes she was pretty sure she still had no idea how to handle him.

This is what I thought about:  
Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the fist time

She walked down the side of the reflection pool with him just behind her suddenly his arm was around her waist pulling her closer. He started calling her darling and sweetheart to lull the suspect into a sense of security.

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine 

And after four years of it she was finally able to immediately fall into his plans and play along. He'd actually made her better at her job. Not that she'd ever tell him.

Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
You saw me start to believe for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine 

She smiled when she thought about the first case that she'd played a mind game all of her own, and the look on Jane's face was priceless when it worked. After her recovered from the shock he of course took all the credit for her new found intelligence, and the carelessness that had been brought out in her compared to the up tight police officer she had been.

And I remember that fight, two-thirty AM  
You said everything was slipping right out of our hands  
I ran out, crying, and you followed me out into the street 

The gun fire had never been so loud in her head as that night. The bust had gone horribly wrong. She'd told him to stay in the office but he'd said she couldn't handle this by herself so he'd tagged along. And then she'd had to see him get shot at.

Braced myself for the goodbye, cause that's all I've ever known  
Then, you took me by surprise  
You said, "I'll never leave you alone." 

She was certain he was dead even when Rigsby had gunned down the murder she couldn't look at him she just ran out of the warehouse. She couldn't lose Jane not now not ever. The tears spilled from her eyes. But suddenly there was a hand on her shoulder. And he told her once again that he'd always be there to save her.

You said, "I remember how we felt, sitting by the water.  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time.  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter.  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine." 

He took her face in his hands and smiled. he told her he still remembered how small and defenceless she'd looked sitting by the pool, and how good it had felt all those times pretending she was his. Getting shot at had made him realise he had to tell her how much he loved her. She was so odd for him but it didn't matter her loved her. And she'd fixed him.

Do you believe it?  
We're gonna make it now  
And I can see it  
I can see it now

She grinned as he raised her face up to his. This was going to work. It was too right for anything to get in the way.


End file.
